Vinsmoke Niji
|affiliation = Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 |occupation = Prince; Assassin |epithet = |age = 21 |birth = March 2nd }} "Electric Blue" Vinsmoke Niji is the second son of the Vinsmoke Family, making him both a prince of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. Appearance Like the rest of his family, Niji has light-colored hair and curly eyebrows. His hair is groomed into a very large, curved partition across the right side of his face that ends in three prominent spikes. He wears a dark cape bearing the number "2", dark goggles over his eyes, light colored gloves, and a large ascot around his neck. A set of horns extend upwars from a pair of earphone-like devices he wears. He has a belt buckle with a prominent lightning bolt design. As a child, Niji wore a light shirt with the number "2" on it, as well as a pair of smaller goggles and a smaller ascot. His hair was styled in the same manner as it is in the present, although it was much shorter. Personality Like most members of his family, Niji is typically proud of his royal status, looking down upon (and sometimes abusing) commoners and servants; he even expresses disgust at Sanji's displays of kindness towards such individuals. Niji also appears to be outspoken and quick to anger, as he was easily provoked by Sanji's insults, and voiced his irritation at seeing that Sanji had failed to greet him and Ichiji upon their return to the Germa Kingdom. He is also extremely petty and vindictive, as he was willing to harm a chef for an argument held over food and beat the chef into unconsciousness in order to get back at Sanji for defending her. Like the rest of his brothers, Niji took pleasure in bullying Sanji during their childhood. He also displays astuteness in detecting that Ichiji's self-described "excitement" to see Sanji again was a lie. While on missions, Niji is serious and businesslike, making sure to collect payment for Germa 66's commissions. While Reiju talked about Broc Coli Island, discussing the merits of war over protracted attempts at civil peace, Niji dismissed her musings by stating that Germa's only concern was with who was willing and able to pay them the most money. Relationships Family Vinsmoke Judge Niji's father highly values his "beloved" second son. He approved of Niji bullying Sanji as a child, and refused to consider marrying him off to one of Big Mom's daughters even to seal a powerful political alliance. Vinsmoke Reiju As of yet, not much is known about Niji's relationship with his elder sister. However, Reiju was seen smiling at his return to the Germa Kingdom, implying that their relationship is friendly at the very least. Vinsmoke Ichiji Niji appears to get along well with his older brother, alongside whom he has co-commanded Germa 66 forces in combat situations. Sanji As a child, Niji, alongside Ichiji and Yonji, used to bully Sanji for his "un-royal" habit of cooking. Like his brothers, Niji took pleasure in giving Sanji a serious beating. Thirteen years later, he expressed annoyance at the fact that Sanji did not greet himself and Ichiji upon their return to the Germa Kingdom. As for Sanji, he trembled slightly at their return, implying that Sanji may retain traumatic memories from their abuse. After reuniting with Sanji, Niji mocks him by voicing his surprise at the fact that Sanji ultimately proved of use to their family. He also tells Sanji that, in his absence, the brothers had often speculated on the various amusing ways in which Sanji may have died while living on his own. While Sanji is indifferent to this mockery, the two brothers did engage in a major argument immediately afterwards over their different attitudes towards food and respect for commoners. Vinsmoke Yonji Yonji used to accompany his two oldest brothers as they bullied Sanji, showing that they, at least, got along. He was also excited at the prospect of a reunion between Niji, Ichiji and Sanji. Subordinates Niji's subordinates in Germa 66 revere him as one of their commanders, cheering him and Ichiji as they returned from their brief campaign in Broc Coli Island. As a member of their royal family, each soldier is also willing to lay down their life for Niji if commanded to do so. Abilities and Powers As a prince of the Germa Kingdom, Niji has political authority over its subjects, and great influence over the World Government. He also holds a high ranking within Germa 66, possessing authority over common soldiers who will die for him on command. A portion of Germa 66, under Niji and Ichiji's command, was able to end a two-year war in four hours, thoroughly annihilating the side they were hired to fight. As a member of the Vinsmoke Family, Niji also has access to the advanced technology developed by his family as well as their extravagant wealth. Even without use of this technology, however, Niji appears to possess great physical strength; one of his kicks generated enough wind force to knock a by-standing Cosette off her feet, despite Niji halting the kick in mid-air before it connected with Sanji. History Past Niji was born on the same day as his three brothers, being the second son and the third child of the Vinsmoke Family. When they were children, Niji, Ichiji, and Yonji bullied Sanji for feeding those they considered to be rats. After Sanji left the family, Niji and his siblings often mused about Sanji. However, their discussions typically revolved around the numerous amusing ways that each of them could imagine as to how Sanji may have died while living on his own. Totto Land Arc Niji and Ichiji led a platoon of Germa 66 soldiers to end a two-year war on Broc Coli Island. They did so in four hours, and Niji collected the payment for their services from the winning side. Niji and Ichiji then stood on a rooftop to observe the burning country, as they arranged to make the two day journey to Whole Cake Island. While Ichiji expressed excitement at seeing Sanji again, Niji called him a liar. Two days later, Niji and Ichiji arrived at the Germa Kingdom. As they received a hero's welcome from the Germa 66 soldiers, Niji was annoyed that Sanji was not there to greet them, but was told by Ichiji to quiet down. Sometime later, Niji was having a meal with his father and siblings. Sanji told Niji to finish what was on his plate, but Niji refused and was irritated when Sanji called him a spoiled prince who does not know the value of food. Niji then angrily called the head chef Cosette and threw his plate at her. Sanji caught the plate and scorned Niji for trying to hurt a woman. As Sanji ate the food that fell on the floor, Niji attempted to kick Sanji, but Judge quickly stopped him. Niji and his siblings later exited the dining hall as Judge coerced Sanji by threatening Zeff's life, and Niji severely beat Cosette. Trivia *In keeping with the Vinsmoke Family's naming convention, Ni (二) means "two" in Japanese. This is a reference to Niji's position as the family's second-born son, despite being the third-born child. *In the Marine comic strip, Sora, Warrior of the Sea, there is a brief scene of Sora facing Germa 66. On Germa's side are three cloaked agents, one of whose cloaks bears the number "2"; the figure is likely a representation of Niji. References Site Navigation it:Vinsmoke Niji Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Royalty Category:Broc Coli Island Characters Category:Germa Kingdom Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Princes